


Third Best Birthday Ever

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the Doctor has a bigger and better birthday surprise for River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Series 6
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm not making any money off it, either.
> 
> Notes: This story was going to go somewhere else, and then it devolved into smut. So it's not all bad, is it?

"Come along, Song. It's your birthday."   
  
The Doctor beamed out at her from between the TARDIS doors. His sonic flicked, and the locks on her cage clicked open.  
  
A shiver of excitement ran through her. River pushed open her cell gate and stepped quickly into the Doctor's waiting arms. His lips met hers with a grin as the TARDIS doors snapped shut and sealed out the sound of wailing klaxons.   
  
River pulled back from the Doctor's embrace and cocked her head. "So, what is it this year, my love? Last year we dined on the edge of a super volcano, and the year before that you took me to see the capping of the great pyramid."  
  
He tapped her on the nose. "No. Not going to tell you yet. You'll just have to wait and see."   
  
His whole frame vibrated and River knew he was itching to show her. She grinned in return. "Do I need to dress for the occasion?"  
  
"Oh, no no. It's nothing like that. Not unless you want to, of course. But I have to tell you, that this is going to be the best one yet."  
  
"How long have I got?"  
  
"As long as you want. It's a time machine." He giggled.  
  
"Oh, god, you are giddy aren't you? Well, give me twenty minutes to get cleaned up." River leaned in and kissed him again, feeding a little off his infectious energy. She felt giddy herself as she sashayed to her room.  
  
After a quick shower and a spritz of her curls, she settled for a fresh pair of white slacks and a white halter top that clung in silky folds against her bare skin. She slipped on some chunky black heels, ones that wouldn't bother her if she had to do any running, and strode back to the TARDIS console room.  
  
The Doctor leaned against the railing as he waited for her. He held his hands in front of him, then shifted them to the rail, then moved them back as he attempted to find a nonchalant pose. He licked his lips a little as River walked down the stairs.   
  
"You are very pleased with yourself this year, aren't you?" River said.   
  
"I'm brilliant, that's all. You might want to hold on to something."   
  
He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and leaned over to pull a lever on the console down. They spun smoothly out of the vortex, and then the TARDIS began to shake and shudder, like a car going down a dirt road.   
  
The Doctor ran around the console, twisting knobs and flipping switches as he went. The turbulence increased and sent River flying forward. The Doctor caught her neatly, depositing her in a chair.   
  
"I told you to hold on." He grinned at her.   
  
"What's going on? Why aren't the stabilizers on?" River got up and reached for the blue buttons, but the Doctor swatted her hand away.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I've calculated this to the the umpteenth degree, best not interfere with anything, dear."  
  
He manoeuvred her back to the chair, then continued his mad dash around the console. His eyes held a manic gleam and River could see a fine sheen of sweat form on his forehead. The rattling became so intense, she thought she would lose all her teeth. The TARDIS creaked and groaned under an unseen stress.  
  
"She doesn't like this, Sweetie," River said through clenched teeth.   
  
The Doctor gripped the console in front of the monitor as gallifreyan figures streamed across the screen too fast for River to read. "Come on, old girl, you can do it."  
  
With one violent shudder, all went still. The shaking and groaning stopped and even the hum of the TARDIS engines ceased so suddenly that River was left with the sensation of drifting through a blanket of nothing.   
  
The Doctor gave the console a delicate pat and looked up at River with a slow smile.   
  
"It actually worked," he said.  
  
A touch of panic began to curl inside her. "What do you mean? Where are we?"  
  
River strode over to check their location but the Doctor leaped forward to grab her by the arm.   
  
"No, no, no," he said. "You'll ruin the surprise."  
  
He tugged her down the stairs and towards the TARDIS doors. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he licked his lips and looked from River to the doors and back again.   
  
"You look like a child who found the cookie jar."  
  
"Go ahead, open them," he said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to do the honours?" River knew that he very much wanted to open the doors himself. His fingers were itching at his sides.  
  
"It's your birthday, River." He grinned at her. "Go on, then."  
  
River took in a deep breath. She raised her hand and placed her palm on the door. He was looking at her with such sincere glee, that she stuffed down any misgivings she had.   
  
He really was fantastic when it came to planning outrageous things for her birthdays. Okay, so it didn't all turn out gloriously - like the time they got taken prisoner by Napoleon Bonaparte, or the time the Doctor introduced her to the Emperor Ung Xang Lun of the Great Palanesian Empire, and the Emperor thought she was a gift for his harem - that had taken some fast talking.   
  
But it didn't matter, because her birthday was the one day of her year when her and the Doctor's timelines were mostly synced up. She didn't have to ask him when he was or search through her diary. He knew who she was, he knew they were married and he knew what they'd done the previous year for her birthday.   
  
"All right, then," she said, her double hearts thumping a little faster. "Let's see what you've got for me this time."  
  
River pulled open the door and looked eagerly out at what lay beyond. What she saw was nothing. The door opened out into inky darkness. No stars, no ground or sky, no sense of depth or perspective - it was like looking at a wall painted an impossible matte black. She almost expected to feel resistance when she put her hand across the threshold.   
  
"Okay," she said, very slowly. "What have you done?"  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
She gave the Doctor a quick look, the panic she'd previously felt reasserted itself like a dozen angry snakes writhing in her belly. "What have you done?"  
  
"Can't you feel it?" He closed his eyes and reveled in something that she was completely blind to.   
  
"Feel what? There's nothing there. Have you brought us into the void? Are you insane?"  
  
"Of course there's something there. Don't look with your eyes." He tapped her head. "Use your time-sense. I know you can."  
  
She couldn't sense it like he did - she was human, not Gallifreyan - but she could feel time's tendrils and swirls flow through her like a river if she concentrated. He'd shown her how to test the direction of the eddies in the ebb and flow, and how to even predict certain aspects of it. Some things were immutable, some were not. She learned not to mess with the immutable and to avoid those things that directly affected their own timelines.   
  
With a sigh, River shut her eyes against the black and let herself sink into time. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped.   
  
"It's, it's-"  
  
"I know," he said, his eyes shining.  
  
"Time stops. It simply drops off into nothing. One moment it's there and then, absolutely, really nothing. It's like..." River let herself feel the truncated strands once more. Their abrupt death was startling. "You've brought us to the event horizon of black hole."  
  
"Not just any black hole for you," the Doctor said. "This is the supermassive black hole at the centre of the Milky Way."  
  
River felt a shiver of fear and excitement run through her. "How did you manage to even get us here? It should be impossible, we should be pulled in with everything else - not even time can escape."  
  
"No, no, not impossible, well - okay, sort of impossible - but, if you balance right on the edge, in chronomatic orbit, then you can just about manage it. Look again and you'll see - not everything gets sucked in by the singularity. Some of it, a bare fraction, mind, manages to escape."  
  
"Yes, black body radiation. But what about time? And how is it that we don't just -" River waved her hand - "Evaporate."  
  
"We would, if we stepped out there. We've just opened up a window, don't go through. As for time... time has stopped out there, but we're in here."  
  
"It's amazing." River shook her head. "You're amazing."  
  
The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie. "I try."  
  
River reached up and stilled his hand with her own. She moved her hand to his cheek. "How long have you spent working on this conundrum? Years? Centuries? And yet you shared it with me."  
  
"Who else is there, River? Who else would understand?"  
  
"You miss them still, after all this time."  
  
He didn't answer, but the expression of his hooded eyes told her everything.   
  
"Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.   
  
His lips were cool and dry, and he held still under her for a fraction of a second. Then he leaned into her and kissed her back. His hands cupped her jaw with soft intensity, and River felt another shiver of fear and excitement run through her. He'd brought her to the one place in the universe where time stopped, parked the TARDIS on the event horizon of a supermassive black hole. He'd done what no other person had ever done before, not even the Time Lords. He was so much more than they were, and he was kissing her like she held his last breath inside her.   
  
And then she was pulling his braces over his shoulders and tugging his shirt out from his trousers. She wanted to put her hands on the soft skin of his torso and run them up his chest. He had already slipped his hands under her shirt and was making patterns along her ribs and up to her small breasts. His lips found her neck and she arched back. He ran his thumbs over her nipples as he licked and sucked at her neck.   
  
River groaned and shifted her hips against the pressure building between her legs. The Doctor pushed her up against the TARDIS wall, fumbling with the catch to River's slacks.   
  
"Oh, let me," River said, her breathing ragged. This was going to be quick and nasty and she didn't mind one bit. She did away with her trousers and pants and the Doctor undid his own just as fast and then hoisted her up. She locked her legs around him as he held her arse, his long fingers clutching at her soft flesh with enough pressure to leave marks. His mouth found hers again and bruised her lips with kisses. She felt the tip of his cock glancing over her entrance as he shifted her to a better angle and let out another groan. She needed this, needed him. He knew exactly where to touch her and how to reach past all her walls so that she became heat and light in his arms.  
  
The Doctor braced her against the TARDIS. He thrust into her a couple of times, missing his mark and driving her mad. Then his cock slid home.   
  
River let out a sigh as he filled her. She twisted her arms up under his shirt to feel his sleek back as he twisted his hips and drove into her again and again. He breathed hot puffs against her shoulder and he began to mutter a litany of phrases under his breath, strange and archaic words that were part of a language she'd never been taught, not even by the TARDIS. River could get the gist of his meaning, though. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, and she threw her head back and laughed. Her limbs began to tremble and her laughter dissolved into breathy cries as she drew closer to her own singularity.   
  
Time stopped.   
  
She broke apart. River shuddered around his cock, fracturing into a million pieces as she came.   
  
The Doctor continued to thrust until she was completely undone and limp, then he sighed into her hair as he let himself go.   
  
"Happy birthday, dear," he whispered in her ear as he slipped out of her and gently set her down.   
  
River was still warm and tingly. She gave him a lazy smile. She was going to have bruises on her arse, but it was worth it. "Hmmm. This one might be my third best birthday, ever."  
  
"Oh?" He gave her a disappointed look. "Only third? I would have thought it should have at least been second, if not the best one, yet."  
  
"Oh no - don't get me wrong, it was good, but a little bit on the fleeting side. I mean, it took us ever so fast to arrive at our destination, and as amazing as that was, there's nothing left to do, is there?"  
  
The Doctor pursed his lips. "Yes, well, but you see, we're not quite done yet, are we?"  
  
"We're not?" River arched an eyebrow at him.   
  
"You'll see," he winked at her, then slowly divested her of her white halter top. He skimmed his hands over her breasts and her nipples hardened to painful points under his touch. "The return journey can be an adventure all on its own."   
  
He bent down to kiss each dusky tip, then drew the right one into his mouth, making her gasp. His hands trailed down her stomach and over her hips to rest against her thighs.   
  
"In fact, it's going to take some maneuvering to get us back to where we started. It might take us a while before we can safely leave."   
  
River groaned as he sucked deeply at her breast, then brushed kisses down her torso. "How long, exactly, is it going to take us?"   
  
"Oh, If I know what I'm doing, could be days." He knelt in front of her and pressed a kiss against the lips of her cunt.   
  
"Days?" River squeaked.  
  
The Doctor looked up at her with a glint in his eye. He gently lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and teased her folds open with a finger. "Days, months, years. We've all the time in the universe. But only if I'm really, really good."  
  
He bent his head to her wet cunt, still slick from his seed, and sent her into oblivion once more.


End file.
